libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Mech Companions
Mech Enhancements: Starting at 1st level, the mech gains an enhancement, an ability that a character can apply to their mech to increase its combat and non-combat abilities. (Mech Enhancements can be found here) BP (Battery Points): Starting at 2nd level, mechs gain a small pool of energy they can use to charge technological weapons and devices. When the mech activates a technological item or weapon, it may choose to have any consumed charges come from its battery pool instead. A mech restores battery points to its pool at a rate of 2 per hour. Strength and Dexterity Bonus: Starting at 5th level, the mech gains a +2 enhancement bonus to its Strength and Dexterity scores. At 9th level and every four levels thereafter, this bonus increases by an additional +2. Size Increase: At 11th level and again at 20th, the mech may be upgraded over 1 week’s time to increase by one size category, gaining a +4 size bonus to Strength and an additional 10 hit points, and incurring a -2 penalty to Dexterity and a -4 penalty to Stealth checks (the mech does not incur any additional penalties to Stealth due to size). These bonuses and penalties stack for each additional size increase the mech gains from the Size Increase racial ability or mech enhancements. Alternatively, the mech can be kept the same size and instead increases its base Dexterity bonus by +2 and gains 10 additional hit points. 'Mech Rules' The Helmsman and various archetypes gain access to a specialized construct suit called a mech. At first level, the pilot chooses one of the following body types for his mech: agile, bipedal, or quadruped/treaded. A pilot must choose a mech body type that is at least their size or larger. All damage dealt to the pilot is evenly split with his mech (any excess damage from an odd number applies to the mech); if the mech is reduced to 0 hit points, it enters a state of critical failure and the pilot is automatically ejected. Mech’s can be repaired at a rate of 5 hp per day using a DC 10 Craft (Mechanical) check. For each 5 points by which the pilot exceeds this DC, the mech recovers an additional 5 hit points. Climbing into a mech and activating it for combat is a full round action. Exiting the mech can be done as a move action. (Descriptions and statistics for Mech and Technological Companions can be found here) Starting at 3rd level, a pilot can alter their choice of body type by spending a number of hours equal to the mech’s hit die plus ½ the number of enhancements on the mech (rounded down) rebuilding it. The mech is not available for use and is completely nonfunctional during this time. Whenever the mech pilot changes his mech body type, he can also choose to exchange his existing enhancements, selecting new mech enhancements during this rebuild. Once this process is started, the mech is not available for use until this process is complete. A mech that is lost or destroyed can be replaced with 24 hours of uninterrupted work in a garage or similar environment where basic machining tools can be accessed. Mechs grant a bonus to the pilot’s physical statistics as described in their entry and use the pilot’s mental statistics; unpiloted or remotely piloted mechs instead have Strength and Dexterity scores equal to 10 + the listed bonus. Mechs never have a Constitution or Intelligence score. Mechs use their pilot’s base attack bonus, saving throw modifiers, proficiencies, and skill modifiers. Mechs are not true living creatures, despite being treated as such in some ways, and do not gain feats or skill points of their own. Mechs cannot take actions on their own, and instead use the pilot’s actions. Much like objects and vehicles, mechs have a hardness score (as determined by their pilot’s level or their stat block), and take half damage from most energy attacks. While piloting a mech, a character cannot wear armor or bulky clothing; the suits have numerous ports that need minimal obstruction between them and the pilot’s flesh to function properly. Due to the fact that the pilot is enclosed within the mech, he also cannot benefit from items that increase his own armor class, such as an amulet of natural armor ''or ''bracers of armor. While mechs have an armor bonus to AC, they generally do not cause arcane spell failure (though some options may change this). They do, however, count as wearing metal armor for class restrictions such as those of the druid and monk. His mech can still be targeted by spells and effects that increase its defenses. A character cannot occupy a mech whose size is smaller than his own. 'Weapon Affinity and Weapon Slots' Various mech body types are designed for certain types of weapons; this is called Weapon Affinity and affects the types of weapons a mech can wield. Any standard weapon (such as a longsword, crossbow, or even firearms such as pistols, revolvers, or shotguns) can be converted for use by a mech, though the weapon must be crafted in a size that the mech can use with its weapon slots. There are three types of affinities a mech can have: ranged, melee, and heavy. Ranged weapons include things like bows and one or two-handed firearms, while melee weapons include swords, hammers, axes, and similar weapons. Heavy weapons include grenade launchers, rail guns, rocket launchers and similar weapons; the pilot of a mech with Weapon Affinity for heavy weapons is treated as having Exotic Weapon Proficiency (heavy weaponry) as long as they are piloting their mech. A mech’s weapon slots are specially designed to seat a broad array of weaponry; one weapon slot can accommodate a single Medium or smaller sized weapon. A mech must have sufficient slots available and a weapon must be slotted for a mech and its pilot to wield it, unless otherwise noted. Multiple slots can be combined to fit larger weapons; two weapon slots fit a Large weapon, three slots fit a Huge weapon, 4 slots fit a Gargantuan weapon, and 5 slots can fit a Colossal weapon. Mechs never take inappropriately sized weapon penalties with slotted weapons. Attacks with slotted weapons are made using the pilot’s full base attack bonus, though they do not receive additional attacks for a high base attack bonus. If a mech attacks with a natural attack or unslotted melee weapon (such as a biped mech with the Arms enhancement), the mech takes a -5 to all attacks with slotted weapons. 'Technological Companions and Vehicles' You may find that some classes, such as the cavalier, druid, hunter, and ranger, don’t fit as well in your high-technology campaign setting. Perhaps living animals are incredibly rare and most people can only afford artificial replacements, or perhaps the mounted knights of the modern era ride steeds made out of chrome and rubber instead of flesh and blood. Included are a variety of options for bringing your animal focused characters into the future. Technological companions are available in place of mounts or animal companions. Some options may not be appropriate for all classes (motorcycle riding druids, for example, may not make sense even in a futuristic setting). Variants presented as companion options use the Mech Companion Base Statistics table when determining their advancement and gain mech enhancements instead of the standard benefits gained by the animal companion they are replacing. All listed vehicles use either magical or technological means of propulsion and are self-sustaining, though a GM may decide that their campaign’s primary source of conflict stems from a world where technology is fueled by a highly limited resource, such as gasoline. These companion vehicles are intended to serve as a simple and accessible option for introducing character-oriented vehicles to your campaign and should not be used in conjunction with the vehicle combat rules presented in Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat, instead using only the rules presented here. A companion vehicle can be mounted or dismounted as a move action, though a driver may attempt a Ride check to attempt a Fast Mount or Dismount just as with a normal mount. Companion vehicles do not have any actions of their own, and the driver must expend his own actions to control the vehicle. Unless otherwise noted, a driver may use any weapon equipped to a companion vehicle, using their own feats, base attack bonus, and other bonuses but using the companion vehicle’s physical ability scores in place of their own. A companion vehicle must be at least one size category larger than its driver. The driver of a companion vehicle is treated as mounted for all feats and effects unless otherwise noted. A driver’s weight is not counted against a companion vehicle’s total carrying capacity, though any gear he carries beyond a set of clothing does. A companion vehicle that is lost or destroyed can be replaced with 24 hours of uninterrupted work in a garage or similar environment where basic machining tools can be accessed.